


同病相怜

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 伪现背





	同病相怜

做完今日份的短直播后，黄旭熙吵着肚子饿还想吃东西，耳尖的经纪人听到，无奈地表示不行，罗渽民安静地跟在后面拍了拍黄旭熙的背。

“等会儿回去早点睡吧。”罗渽民安慰道。

高过自己不少的外国人此刻明显地丧气又难过，嘴巴不自觉地微微嘟起，闷声闷气地哼哼着什么，露出小孩子不得心意的样子。

他好似气不过，偏头过来：“每天都吃好少哦，渽民都不饿的吗？”

罗渽民愣了一下，手也学着黄旭熙摸上自己胃的位置，他稍低了些头。

“还好，不太饿。”

 

回到寝室后罗渽民趁浴室空出赶紧去洗了个澡，出来时看到哥哥弟弟们凑一起在玩游戏。各地区小分队陆续出道后大家都各自忙各自的，搞定年初一轮颁奖表演后大家都回到了韩国开始修整和练习。寝室里难得因为再聚气氛又热闹起来，环视一圈后发现少了几个人。

“仁俊呢？”

“哦，和Ten哥、泰容哥还有昀昀哥一起去屋顶玩了。”

罗渽民回到房间套了衣服往楼上走，推开门的时候那边的人听到动静都回过头来看，黄仁俊瞧见他赶紧挥挥手。

“渽民，要来过看星星吗？”

四月份本早就是入了春，今年不知为何天气却反复无常，一般到了晚上还得再加厚些的外套才能出门。显然没有穿够衣服的罗渽民打了个寒颤，被Ten瞧见，哥哥站起来正要脱外套，罗渽民眼疾手快地制止了。

“不用啦哥，就是看看你们在哪里，好冷啊我先下去了！”

罗渽民转身关上门，几秒后那边说话的声音又冒出来，他抬脚下了楼梯。

还是待在自己的被窝里比较舒服。罗渽民躺在床上想，李帝努进来和他聊会儿天后钟辰乐和朴志晟也进来了，一切仿佛还是以前大家爱蹭自己房间的样子。

“你们在中国怎么样？还顺利不？”不知谁先提起了这件事，钟辰乐抓住话题滔滔不绝地讲起来，可不一会儿还是歪到了食物上，这家豪华餐厅，那些街边小吃。中国小分队的成员好像不止一次偷偷溜出去吃过东西，说到这里钟辰乐忽然停下来，像是想起什么事情，又开口。

“你们都知道这种有很多行程的时候很容易饿，我们每次基本都一起出去吃东西。不管正餐还是宵夜，仁俊真是越吃越少，要回来的几天前，干脆连晚饭都不吃了。”

罗渽民皱起眉头，刚好听见门外观星四人组回来了，吵闹声高了几度，这边三个人都扔下自己跑出去玩，罗渽民看着没有掩好的门，撇撇嘴，困意上涌，干脆闭眼睡起了觉。

有吵闹声自然是睡不好的，不知过去多久，也不知是不是经纪人哥哥亲自来催睡觉，外面终于安静了下来。自己似乎已做了好几个梦，耳边忽然响起关门声，罗渽民就这么醒过来。

大概是有人替他关好了门，罗渽民懒懒地睁开眼睛，适应一会儿黑暗睡意也消散了去。罗渽民干脆起身想去上个厕所。房门一打开，他看见饭桌那边有个身影，正发出咔擦咔擦的声音，见自己出来就没了声音。

罗渽民打开外面的小吊灯一看，穿着自己送的毛绒姆明睡衣套装的黄仁俊站在那里，嘴里大概是包了一大口薯片，脸都跟着鼓出夸张的样子。眼瞧是熟悉的人，黄仁俊无所谓地笑了笑又接着嚼起薯片。脑袋还昏胀着的罗渽民叹口气去上厕所，手沾过冷水人全清醒了。走出厕所后看见黄仁俊又抓一把薯片送进嘴里，罗渽民走过去抓住对方尚有暖意的手。

“大晚上的，别吃了。”

“你的手好凉，怎么不开热水洗？”黄仁俊没应罗渽民，反而关心起他。

香脆的食物被包进口腔内响起比广告音效里更加沉闷的声音，罗渽民耐心地盯着鼓着脸秒变仓鼠的黄仁俊看，后者倒也一副无所谓的样子嚼啊嚼，一点一点吞下后脸颊的弧度垮下来，罗渽民眨眨眼。

是不是又瘦了。

黄仁俊轻轻使力便挣脱了对方的束缚，他右手抬起来抹掉嘴边的碎屑，转头望向没有拉好的窗帘。

“渽民你看，下雪了。”

罗渽民顺着他的视线望去，透过一条细缝的高楼画面里的确出现了密集的白色雪花，大颗得像是羽毛。

“四月了，居然还有雪。中国有‘六月飞雪’的形容，俗话里说六月还下雪，就是有冤案。”黄仁俊再压低了些声音，好似没去看那飘得起劲的雪花了，“四月下雪，又是什么意思呢。”

没头没脑地抛出一个问题没人回答，黄仁俊转身去水池边洗个手，擦干后走到罗渽民跟前伸手揉了揉他的头顶，也没再笑。

“去睡吧，晚安。”

 

突如其来的雪在隔日早晨出门一看，也就是满地淌着水的程度，不知道的人可能都要觉得只是下了场雨。醒来后两人默契地都没有提起下雪的事。

今天队内的零零后的六人需要上一档脱口秀节目，主题会由千禧年后年轻人的生活现状展开，特殊职业群体电视台便邀请了NCT的六位成员。再三确认台本后，六人在候机室里坐着聊天，离节目开拍还有段时间，工作人员送来午饭，大家围着打开自己的那份吃起来。

白米饭、一些蔬菜和肉，十分简陋的电视台配餐，黄仁俊轻松地一扫而光，觉得还不够吃，嘴巴里总缺着点味。他抬头想找张纸巾，却看见罗渽民慢条斯理地挑出青菜吃掉，其他东西都没有动，默默盖上了饭盒。等到其他人出门去找厕所，黄仁俊移过去打开罗渽民的那份饭盒。

“怎么就吃这么点？”

看着罗渽民逐渐垮下去的嘴角，黄仁俊觉得有些好笑，拿起筷子，不顾对方劝阻又吃掉了剩下的。罗渽民看在他往嘴里塞饭菜的样子放下手，没再说话。

一切准备好后大家开始录节目，中间有个环节需要展示六位成员的舞蹈，他们默契地跳完早就排练好的舞蹈后正走回座位上。罗渽民脚突然碰到椅子，已经坐好的黄仁俊在旁边扶了一把。

“你没事吧？”他小声问。

精致的妆容也掩盖不了突然变化的脸色，难得会犯一次低血糖的罗渽民连眼前的事物都看不清。导演那边适时喊停说需要大家补妆，黄仁俊见状从衣服口袋里拿出一颗巧克力，剥开糖纸往他嘴里塞，他倾身过去查看罗渽民还有没有其他问题，后者似乎慢慢恢复了脸色，虚弱地向他笑了笑。

一声“我没事”钻进黄仁俊耳朵里，还没等自己再说话，细心的经纪人察觉到不对过来询问情况，了解到是低血糖他叹气唠叨起来。

“渽民，别以为我没发现，你最近根本没怎么吃饭。”经纪人不忍心责骂，在两个自己看来还是孩子中间弯下腰轻声嘱咐，“最近没听见你们谁说身体不舒服，是精神压力太大了吗？不吃饭和暴饮暴食都很要命的。有问题要及时告诉哥，哥好赶紧给你们安排时间看医生知道吗……”

像是被点醒了什么，黄仁俊的注意力从经纪人这边移开，对上罗渽民看过来的视线。两人同时张嘴，又都没说话。

“突然下雪了。”从外面回来的cody姐姐过来抱怨着，“四月还下雪，这像话吗？”

等休息时间一过，大家陆续回到座位上继续拍摄任务，剩下的都顺利完成。在离开电视台的时候黄仁俊看见罗渽民在和谁打电话，一副不想让谁听见的样子。走到外面传说中的雪早已经停了，又像根本没下过似的。

黄仁俊被李东赫挽过手一起站着等保姆车，往外套里缩了缩。

 

晚上去公司练习的人陆续回到寝室，像是累趴都窝在了自己的房间里。又到十二点，外面客厅的灯已经关上，各个寝室的门缝里还透着温暖的灯光。黄仁俊在饭桌周围无聊地走动，大脑放空不想思考任何事情，不一会儿他打开冰箱搜刮里面的东西，在自己掏出两天前打包的炒饭时，罗渽民从外面回来了。

又被撞见自己偷吃的黄仁俊有些不好意思，罗渽民倒是不在意，换了鞋双手背在后面跑过来。

“仁俊，来我房间。”他赶紧将手里的纸袋转到身前，黄仁俊疑惑地跟着他身后，罗渽民把房门一锁，示意黄仁俊到他床上去坐，自己把纸袋里的东西拿出来，又把床边放着的小毛毯盖到黄仁俊的头顶。

“这什么啊？！”黄仁俊提着嗓子质问，罗渽民使劲说着“小声点小声点”拿着小电筒钻进毛毯。

罗渽民一边打开报纸铺在两人盘着的腿上，一边解释：“我今天打电话给朋友，让他带了我们都很喜欢的那家法国面包店的小面包。”

他将袋子摆到面前，黄仁俊眼睛一下亮了。

“怎么突然想到……”

“你喜欢这个，我也喜欢，好久都没吃到了。”罗渽民把小电筒移到边上，打开包装袋，香味立刻跑出来。他将口子拉大些示意黄仁俊先，男孩十分兴奋地伸手进去拿起小面包，一如往常皮外简单撒着几颗糖粒，咬下一口小面包中间是空的，但是面包的口感柔软，混着些许黄油的香味在嘴里弥漫开。

黄仁俊高兴地吃掉两个后看向罗渽民。

“你也吃啊。”

罗渽民眼皮垂下，睫毛在小电筒的光照下拉长影子，他笑得腼腆，说：“我、我不是很饿。”

黄仁俊没在意他的话，接着拿出一个，硬塞进罗渽民的嘴里。罗渽民嚼着嚼着眯起眼睛，像是吃到了什么高级美食般一下也开心起来。

“还是以前的味道。”

“嗯嗯，你再吃几个嘛。”黄仁俊拖长了音劝道，不自觉间已经带着撒娇的语气，罗渽民也没再犹豫，跟着拿出面包吃。两人撑起的毛毯小帐篷里食物香味十足，很快吃完了，看着空空的袋子都笑起来。

罗渽民忽然挺直背，睁大眼睛盯着黄仁俊：“好吃吧？还饿吗？”

黄仁俊笑，露出洁白的牙齿，伸手去捻罗渽民嘴边的小白糖粒，放到自己唇边舔舐，跟着挺直了背。

“好吃，不饿了。你呢？”

罗渽民摇摇头。

“记得去刷牙。”

“好。”

“仁俊你以后不可以暴饮暴食。”

“你也是，好好对待三餐，不准不吃饭。”

“好。”罗渽民叠好袋子和报纸，捞开头顶的遮挡物，只剩黄仁俊的脑袋上搭着毛毯，明亮的眼睛此刻眨巴眨巴，像个小动物一样望着自己。

“我好像……比以前更喜欢待在韩国了。”在被罗渽民拥抱住的时候，黄仁俊闷在他胸口说。

 

第二天周末，没有行程，可以稍微赖下床。

黄仁俊先醒过来，两个人昨晚抱在一起睡着了，现在手臂也还互相搭在对方的腰上，他笑一下又收住，安静端详罗渽民的睡脸，思绪又不自觉地飘出去。

一会儿完全没有胃口，一会儿突然疯狂想吃东西，这样的状态并不是第一次，他想罗渽民也明白的。

“不准睁开眼睛。”

黄仁俊凑过去轻声命令，罗渽民绷不住咧开嘴笑，浅栗色的小卷发看上去和人一样柔软极了。

 

 

“让我再看你五秒。”

 

 

等会儿问问他早饭吃什么吧。

一起出去。黄仁俊想。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Zion.T-꺼내 먹어요（拿出来吃）


End file.
